


Последний отсчет

by ForeverNemi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hair Kink, Long Hair, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик был написан на заявку: Рэнди Ортон/Роман Рейнс, NC-17, у Гадюки выкручивает гайки от волос Романа: он дуреет, когда удается их коснуться и все мечтает, как однажды накрутит их на кулак и … и в общем развлекутся они с Рейнсом так, что не в каждом порно покажут. Ну и в общем он не ошибся. И Роман не без своих "пунктиков" в сексе.





	Последний отсчет

Каждый день был мучением, каждый день испытывал Рэндалла на прочность так, как никто, ничто и никогда. Каждый день он находил в себе новые резервы силы воли, сдерживался, оставляя на ладонях вмятые следы от ногтей, когда сжимал кулаки. Каждый день он ненавидел свой разум, всего лишь единственный раз попавший под неизведанный соблазн и мучивший с тех пор постоянно.  
Рэндалл Ортон, тридцати четырех лет от роду, повидавший за эти годы едва ли не все и попробовавший почти столько же, осознал, что вводит его в обсессию. В его возрасте это было, без сомнения, бесценно.  
Именно поэтому взрослый, опытный и уже пресыщенный Рэндалл Ортон недоумевал. Не понимал, как и почему его так невероятно…  
Слова было не подобрать. Кинкует, возбуждает, сводит с ума, стирает последние границы осторожности в разуме, отключает и прет – вот лишь несколько определений того, что происходило с ним, едва он видел Романа Рейнса.  
Даже не всего Романа Рейнса, а его наиболее выдающуюся часть – волосы.  
Рэнди дурел, едва только замечал Рейнса в поле зрения. Рэнди возбуждался, едва лишь оказываясь рядом с ним на ринге, репетициях или просто так – но рядом. Он прятал руки в карманы, сжимал зубы, отворачивался и опускал голову, боясь увидеть, боясь не сдержаться. Рэнди мог думать только об одном: как он накручивает проклятые длиннющие патлы на кулак, задирает лицо Рейнса кверху и кончает, кончает на него так сильно, что заливает спермой это уродливое смазливое лицо, как он нагибает Рейнса над любой поверхностью и вставляет член в его толстый ядреный зад, как он заставляет эту самоанскую тварь подставляться ему, принимая в себя так глубоко, что уже невозможно – и кончает в нем, на него, на его проклятые волосы, на его спину, на задницу.  
Если бы Рэнди мог, он покрыл бы Рейнса своей спермой с ног до головы, заставил глотать и облизывать с них обоих смешавшееся семя, трахал его днями и ночами напролет, не давая свести ноги. Рэнди сгорал дотла, едва допуская мысль о том, как ему позволено будет прикоснуться к этим волосам: чистым потокам тьмы, влажным и вьющимся между пальцев, к этому телу, так любовно созданному хозяином, сжимать мускулистые руки, оставляя на них синяки, впиваться ногтями в мясистые бедра, заставляя Романа стонать от боли и наслаждения. Рэнди пылал, едва видел Романа, и молился, чтобы его безумие не было заметно.  
С каждым днем сдерживать себя было все труднее. Рэнди готов был выходить против любого, кроме Романа. Он готов был бы джоббить последнему дебилу из ростера, поддаваться кому угодно, даже Зигглеру, даже Ар-Труфу, он пообещал бы Триплу мести полы возле ринга, лишь бы не встречаться с Рейнсом, но весь мир будто ополчился против него. Букерам показалось отличной идеей столкнуть Ортона и Рейнса в лучших традициях детских сказок. Огнедышащая рептилия – и рыцарь в сверкающей броне, что могло бы быть пошлее и глупее?  
Только то, что у рептилии вставало каждый долбаный раз, едва рыцарь сворачивал ее для удержания. Или то, как дракон терял голову не от взмаха меча, а от того, как рыцарь взмахивал своей шевелюрой, разгоняя по рингу брызги от мокрых волос. Они выкипали на коже Рэнди, оставляя соляные ожоги. Или то, как грозный хищник готов был умолять добычу о том, чтобы та отдалась ему, иначе… Дальше Рэнди думать не мог. Любая его мысль о Романе превращалась в марафон подростковой дрочки, где оставались только он, ебливая и жадная сучка Рейнс, умолявший о члене, и волосы Рейнса, стелившиеся по его телу, по простыням, по подушкам, задевавшие тело Рэнди, от чего тот кончал, проклиная все на свете – и в первую очередь Рейнса.  
Каждый раз. Каждый.  
Скрывать было невозможно, потому что идиот Роман, кажется, знал только одну позу, в которой удерживал Рэнди, пока судья споро отбивал по канвасу три удара. Рейнс хватал Рэнди за зад, наваливался грудью, его чертовы невыносимые волосы, растрепавшиеся и закудрявившиеся к концу матча, закрывали их обоих чуть не целиком. А Рэнди дышал ими, пьянел от запаха Романа, который пропитывал их обоих, и понимал, что отрубается.  
Один день, может быть, два, максимум – неделя, и он не выдержал бы этого безумия, струящегося по венам. Он вывернулся бы, заломил Роману руки и вжал грудью в ринг, а потом выебал бы его – при всех: фанатах, судье, комментаторах, под любопытными глазами камер, под охуевание съемочной бригады и бешенство Трипла.  
Он бы сделал это, потому что больше не мог.  
Возможно, именно поэтому на очередном хаус-шоу, когда Роман, сжимая его в объятиях, прижал к канвасу, навис над ним, закрывая волосами весь мир вокруг, Рэнди схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, не медля находя его губы своими – и впился в них, прокусывая до крови. Роман вздрогнул, но не отпустил его, даже когда судья отсчитал положенное время. Только потом, по-джентльменски помогая подняться, вытер текущую по подбородку кровь – а Рэнди, увидев это, облизнулся. Он будто чувствовал эту медь, эту соль и горечь на языке, и они были как обещание того, что можно получить от Рейнса.  
Но мечты оставались мечтами, как и фантазии, что, едва расцветя, тут же засыхали в душе Рэнди. Он прекрасно знал, что это его желание останется неисполненным, и не было возможности пожаловаться никому. Его фея-крестная, для смеху, наверное, выбравшая в этот раз облик носатого двинутого на рестлинге мужика, была бессильна.  
Рэнди сгорал. Уже не нетерпение – это была ненасытная жажда, неистовая и сводящая с ума, и она царила в голове Рэнди, заглушая другие голоса. «Возьми», шептал в голове кто-то добрый и заботливый. «Вломи», вторил ему кто-то умный. «Трахни его!», шипел кто-то голосом самого Рэнди. Голосов этих становилось все больше, их речь казалась какофонией, сводящей с ума, и Рэнди с тревогой начал осознавать, насколько сильно помешался. Он, чуть шатаясь после матча, шел в раздевалку, не замечая вокруг себя ничего и никого, пока чья-то сильная рука не преградила ему путь.  
— Поговорим? – Рейнс мог шипеть нисколько не хуже заслуженной Гадюки ростера, но Рэнди некогда было мериться с ним письками. Только не по такому поводу и не здесь.  
— Не о чем, — ответил он, пихнул Романа плечом и пошел дальше, стараясь не дрожать от накатившего желания. Его колотило только от того, насколько близко он снова оказался с Романом, и Рэнди ненавидел себя за эту слабость.  
Тревога, охватившая его, заставляла задуматься, заставляла понять, насколько сильно он спятил. Такого бреда не случалось с ним, даже когда он сидел на коксе и помнил день через три. Рядом с Рейнсом же дни сливались в одну мельтешащую ленту, и безумие становилось совсем не наигранным.  
— А мне кажется, мы найдем, о чем, — донеслось из-за спины, и в следующий момент Рэнди сильно толкнули в спину. Он едва успел выставить руки и только поэтому не поцеловался с кирпичной чуть прокрашенной стеной. Злость, густо замешанная на похоти и истекшем терпении, взорвалась в Рэнди.  
Он с разворота, не заботясь о силе, вложенной в удар, размахнулся и засадил Рейнсу в морду, расписывая смазливую рожу каплями крови из разбитой губы. Роман, вытерев их, кинулся на Рэнди в привычном гарпуне, вминая его все в ту же стену, но загнулся и выпустил из захвата, когда получил под дых. Рэнди не остановился на этом, добавил коленом в солнечное сплетение, ударил с обеих сторон Рейнсу по ушам, пнул в живот, который Роман не успел прикрыть. Схватив наглеца за волосы, Рэнди заставил его подняться, толкнул все к той же стене и, не выпуская из захвата, вплотную прижался в нему, едва не касаясь носом носа.  
— Так ты поговорить хотел? – прошипел он в приоткрытые окровавленные губы Романа, стараясь не думать о том, что его волосы, его отвратительно длинные, влажные, курчавые, сводящие с ума волосы сейчас мягко ласкают натруженную ладонь, а мускулистое тело, чуть обмякшее после драки, так и тянет к себе.  
Рэнди едва дышал, но уже не от злости, а только от той самой похоти, что застила ему глаза все последние недели. Он терся грудью о плотную ткань жилета Романа, вжимался в него, злясь на то, что дурацкие трусы для ринга уже не скрывали стояка, и думал, что ему лучше сделать: продолжать бить Романа или все-таки уже поцеловать его.  
Выбор был сделан без Рэнди. Роман, слизнув с губ кровь, улыбнулся, показывая вымазанные красным зубы, вцепился ими в губы Рэнди, схватил его за затылок, толкая на себя, и поцеловал, открываясь в поцелуе так голодно, что даже Рэнди удивился. Они торчали вдвоем в коридоре, где были кучей свалены запасные баррикады для рингсайда, где-то неподалеку ходили люди, в соседнем коридоре были расставлены обеденные столы для рестлеров и стаффа, и не было гарантий, что кто-то в самое ближайшее время не свернет сюда. Но Рэнди и Роману, казалось, это было не важно.  
Рэнди не мог сдержаться, целуя Романа, прикусывая его губы, чувствуя во рту вкус его крови. Одной рукой он продолжал сжимать восхитительные пряди его волос, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, второй же разрывал липучки на жилете в отчаянной жажде добраться до тела Романа. Они сталкивались бедрами, прижимались твердыми членами, оба дрожали, не выдерживая напряжения, искрившего между ними, и все кончилось бы прямо здесь, на этих баррикадах, если бы за углом не раздался треск рации. Мгновенно очнувшись, Рэнди присел и потянул Романа за собой, скрывая их от возможного любопытного взгляда. Какой-то работник арены прошел мимо них, Рэнди видел только его бейсболку, и холодок страха остудил голову.  
— Здесь нельзя, — с трудом прошептал он, а Роман, завороженно глядя на него, едва кивнул.  
Рэнди смотрел на него и не верил глазам. Рейнс, такой странный, казавшийся чуть отмороженным, близко общавшийся только с несколькими людьми в ростере, сейчас казался влюбленным фанатом-подростком, смотрел на Рэнди с восхищением, горел и облизывал его взглядом. Его волосы, все еще намотанные на руку Рэнди, смущали разум исполнившимся желанием, и он, презрев опасность, потянул их на себя, заставляя Романа почти навалиться сверху.  
— Дашь мне? – спросил Рэнди, уже не сдерживая ухмылку – ему до одури нравился этот новый Рейнс, текущий по нему как сучка, едва не задиравший хвост в жажде получить под него твердый член.  
— Да, — прохрипел в ответ Роман.  
— Отсосешь?  
Вместо ответа Роман наклонился, схватил Рэнди за член сквозь трусы и чуть сжал, вызывая горячий почти болезненный стон. Роман запустил под трусы два пальца, вытащил тесемки и развязал их, сдернул трусы, освобождая член – и тут же заглотил его наполовину. Рэнди замер, не зная, что делать. Ситуация, в которой они оба находились, была безумной и патовой. Единственное, на что сейчас хватило бы мозга, — это кончить Рейнсу в рот, так услужливо подставленный и умело-горячий. Роман как раз сглотнул, пропуская член почти в самое горло, и Рэнди мог думать только о том, как будет держать Романа за волосы обеими руками, будет заставлять его насаживаться горлом все глубже, как трахнет этот ебучий ярко-красный от крови рот, заставит Рейнса проглотить сперму до последней капли…  
А потом дотащит эту суку до какого-нибудь закутка, где они будут хоть немного скрыты от чужих глаз – и там трахнет. Так трахнет, что Рейнс не сможет больше свести ног, что будет валяться на полу сломанной куклой, и сперма, которой Рэнди наполнит его зад, будет вытекать из растянутой дырки, между покрасневших от шлепков ягодиц, будет течь на пол, уже заляпанный его спермой…  
Где-то здесь Рэнди очнулся и обнаружил, что стонет, надевая рот Рейнса на свой член, толкается вверх, пытаясь войти в его горло глубже, и понял, что в его жизни уже ничего не исправить. Он завалился на нагромождение баррикад, Роман устроился между его ног, продолжая сосать, одновременно с этим стягивая с себя жилет, расстегивая ремень на штанах. Рэнди выгнулся, пытаясь достать рукой до ширинки Романа, дернул за зиппер и тут же схватил Рейнса за член, твердый, большой, так удобно легший в ладонь. Роман прервался, скинул жилет, стянул с плеч лямки майки. Он толкался в руку Рэнди членом, терся грудью о его ногу, его волосы все еще оставались в захвате Ортона – а проклятые баррикады скрипели и бряцали каждый раз, когда Роман брал особенно глубоко, когда облизывал член во рту, чуть щелкая языком по уздечке или проходясь под крайней плотью. Рэнди отпустил его член, схватил за волосы обеими руками, сжимая кулаками длинные пряди так, что причинял Роману боль, и уже просто трахал его рот, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме своего удовольствия.  
По телу бежал огонь, кожа болела от слишком напряженных нервов, в яйцах крутило скорым оргазмом, а Рэнди все никак не мог остановиться. Он был груб, жесток – и очень, очень безумен от того, как жарко и грязно исполнялось его сокровенное желание. Роман сосал, как бог, отдавался в минете не хуже, чем мог бы подставлять зад под член, и Рэнди, зажмурившись и стараясь не думать о подозрительной влаге, склеившей ресницы, кончил ему в рот так, как и мечтал: долго и жарко, и заставлял глотать, держа Романа за волосы левой рукой и сжимая его губы вокруг члена правой.  
Рейнс все проглотил, может, его и заставлять было не нужно, но Рэнди хотел именно этого. Заставить принимать, заставить отвечать за те ненавистные недели своего безумия и похоти. Рэнди выгибало, кожа едва ли не лопалась от переполнявшего все тело оргазма, он не следил за собой, причиняя Роману боль – и падая вместе с проклятыми баррикадами.  
Треск, звон, громыхание разрушили мнимую тишину в этом коридоре, отрезвили обоих. Роман поднял на Рэнди помутневший взгляд, и Ортон чуть не кончил еще раз, только увидев перед собой ненавистно-обожаемое лицо. Болезненный румянец, потемневшие, чуть закосившие глаза под полуопущенными веками, ярко-красный натруженный рот и пара капель спермы, застрявших в эспаньолке – этот Рейнс был гораздо лучше, чем в бесконечных фантазиях Рэнди.  
Желание трахнуть его стало невыносимым. Даже оргазм не смог пригасить похоть Рэнди, и только инстинкт самосохранения заставил подумать о другом.  
Поднявшись, Рэнди завязал трусы, схватил чуть обмякшего Романа за плечо, заставляя подняться, и потащил за собой по коридору прочь, пытаясь найти им убежище. Достойное укрытие с хорошей звукоизоляцией или хотя бы замком внутри. Потому что меньше всего Рэнди было нужно, чтобы ему помешали, пока он…  
Пока он будет трахать Романа, растягивая его зад своим членом, сминая пальцами его ягодицы, его бока и руки, вжимаясь лицом в чуть пахнувшие миндалем волосы, эти чертовы проклятые волосы, что свели его с ума, – и понимая, что окончательно тонет. Потому что Рэнди понял с пугающей отчетливостью, как осторожно надо обходиться с желаниями. Ему казалось, что получив Романа, он остынет и перестанет сходить по нему с ума, но все вышло ровно наоборот. Рэнди тащил за собой полуголого Романа и понимал, что одним разом он сыт не будет.  
Эта дурацкая несправедливая жизнь, мать ее, сделала из Рэнди больного извращенного ублюдка, спятившего только из-за мягкой жопы и бабских волос. Он обернулся, чтобы поторопить Романа, и чуть не запнулся, увидев полный обожания взгляд.  
Эта дурацкая жизнь все же была очень справедлива, если смогла свести двух извращенных ублюдков под одной крышей. И Рэнди с удовольствием вознесет ей хвалы – но позже, когда увидит Рейнса с разведенными ногами на полу, с прилипшими к спине плетями волос, с текущей из зада спермой…  
Плюс одна причина говорить «Спасибо» в День Благодарения.


End file.
